injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Tier List
The Tier List is a way of assessing a character's abilities when compared with other characters in the Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile game. Due to the large differences between different game modes, this list considers effectiveness according to their performance in Online Battles, generally considered the most contentious mode. It also assumes players have access to all characters and gears and does not take into account the difficulty of acquiring them. Finally, this list will always be heavily subjective and cannot represent opinions of every player. The Tier List is comprised of six tiers, with Tier 1 consisting of what are generally considered the most useful characters and Tier 6 consisting of what are generally considered the least useful characters. Characters within a tier are in alphabetical order. Metal Characters This section ranks Metal characters in their own right and is not to be mixed in with Gold Characters. Their effectiveness is to be evaluated including their passives evolved and maxed out. # Catwoman/Batman Ninja # Nightwing/Batman Ninja # The Batman Who Laughs/Metal # Black Adam/New 52 # Shazam/New 52 # The Merciless/Metal Tier 1 This section lists the absolute best of the best, the characters that have powerful stats and passives that will never let you down. Aquaman/Injustice 2 Ares/Prime Batgirl/Arkham Knight Batgirl/Cassandra Cain Batman/Arkham Knight Batman/Batman Ninja Batman/Flashpoint Batman/Gaslight Deadshot/Suicide Squad Deathstroke/Arkham Origins Deathstroke/Flashpoint Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth Green Lantern/Red Son Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad Killer Frost/Prime Lord Joker/Batman Ninja Raven/Prime Raven/Teen Titans Raven/Rebirth Superman/Blackest Night Superman/Injustice 2 Superman/New 52 The Flash/Blackest Night The Flash/Earth 2 Wonder Woman/New 52 Tier 2 Characters here are very powerful, but not as strong as the top-tiers. Aquaman/Flashpoint Bane/Luchador Batgirl/Prime Batman/Arkham Origins Batman/Beyond Animated Batman/Blackest Night Batman/Dawn of Justice Catwoman/Arkham Knight Deadshot/Arkham Origins Doomsday/Blackest Night Hal Jordan/Yellow Lantern Hawkgirl/Blackest Night Hawkgirl/Earth 2 Killer Croc/Arkham Killer Frost/Regime Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night Scorpion/Klassic Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X Shazam/Prime Sinestro/Antimatter Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 Static/Prime Superman/Dawn of Justice The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight The Flash/Metahuman The Flash/Wally West Rebirth Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman/600 Tier 3 Characters here are sort of in the middle; they aren't too good, but not too bad either, making them considered okay. Bane/Arkham Origins Black Adam/Kahndaq Catwoman/Batman Returns Darkseid/Apokolips Doomsday/Containment Doomsday/Prime Green Arrow/Rebirth Harley Quinn/Animated Harley Quinn/Arkham Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight Hawkgirl/Prime Hawkgirl/Regime Martian Manhunter/Prime Reverse Flash Superman/Godfall Superman/Red Son The Joker/Arkham Origins The Joker/Suicide Squad The Joker/The Killing Joke The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad Wonder Woman/Red Son Tier 4 Characters start getting a bit bad here. Some of the characters in here are good beginner characters, but their passives are why they aren't better. Aquaman/Regime Batman/Red Son Batman/Prime Darkseid/Prime Deathstroke/Red Son Green Arrow/Arrow Green Lantern/John Stewart Lex Luthor/Krypto Lobo/Bounty Hunter Nightwing/New 52 Scorpion/Mortal Kombat Sinestro/Green Lantern Solomon Grundy/Red Son Superman/Man of Steel Zatanna/Prime Zod/Man of Steel Zod/Prime Tier 5 Characters in this tier are really bad. These characters don't have much use in battle, as their passives won't help themselves or others much. Aquaman/Prime Black Adam/Regime Catwoman/Ame-Comi Cyborg/Teen Titans Hal Jordan/Red Lantern Raven/Regime Superman/Regime The Flash/Elseworld The Joker/Insurgency Wonder Woman/Regime Tier 6 Characters here are just the worst of the worst. They may be good early-game cards as one often starts with these, but they rapidly become absolutely useless later. Bane/Prime Batman/Beyond Batman/Insurgency Lobo/Prime Solomon Grundy/Boss Superman/Prison Superman/Prime Trivia *The usefulness of characters fluctuate over time; the general direction is newer characters being more powerful and older ones become obsolete. However, a few characters have been updated to become stronger, most notably Batman/Blackest Night, and less prominently Black Adam/Regime, Wonder Woman/Red Son, among others. New gear and characters can also sometimes empower old characters. For example, the addition of Cloak of Destiny elevated Bane/Luchador from decent to godlike status after its release. Batgirl/Prime enjoyed surges of popularity from both him and Ares/Prime due to their reliance on starting power to quickly wipe out teams. Category:Help desk